


澳耀 | 再见

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 再见

再见

十八分钟的地铁，到了出口后要再等十二分钟班次的公交回到住所，王耀步履匆匆，但即便时间再赶，在人潮里亦无法三步并作两步，每个人都是乌泱泱客流里细碎的芝麻。他选择快速踏上楼梯，相比一旁的扶梯更方便些，然而地铁口外随着风往里砸的雨点却让王耀不得不缓下节奏，犹豫着在这小段距离里只用衣帽抵挡冰凉的潮湿。

真是不赶巧，十二月明明是这片地区降雨最少的时节。王耀有些微妙地焦躁起来，平日的气温于他而言尚可，而一旦下起雨，阴凉湿冷可就叫人难受。好在公交站只有十多步距离，王耀最终叹口气，紧紧衣领，半低着头走进了渐浓的雨幕。

比冷风冷雨更快刮来的是突然的碰撞，王耀皱眉更深，匆匆偏头道声抱歉，见没有其他异样便再次匆匆往前，被他无意碰到的人可能有些不满、还跟了几步，听不清嘴里在说什么——算今天倒霉吧，王耀想，接着踩着时间点赶上了公交车——今天难得的好事。

王耀坐在靠车窗的单个座位，车窗外是习以为常的夜色灯景，只是因为年末双节的临近，多加了数道繁杂的斑斓。他望着外面飞速后退的彩色，有些困倦，逐渐昏昏沉沉地半低着头：今天圣诞，公司聚餐在前一晚吃过了，也许待会到家做个宵夜？这倒是说不准……脑海思绪比窗上映着斑驳光线的雨水还要纠缠，商店玻璃上的大幅圣诞老人贴画，被车窗的水痕拖得歪歪扭扭。

他上一次见到被摆出鬼脸的圣诞装置还是过去在校会时的聚会上。站在七歪八扭的气球装饰旁，面前是坐着任众人揉乱头发、再被戴上圣诞帽的王濠镜。他在整蛊游戏上抽中戴着圣诞帽闭眼转圈唱歌——在同环节里早已奶油糊脸的他人当即嚷嚷一点不整蛊，那句“我住的城市从不下雪”唱出来时大家就开始嘘太不够喜庆、然后默契地趁他闭着眼在一旁做搞怪姿势合影，同时帮他踢走地上散乱的杂物。

最后等他唱完扶了一下手肘稳住身形的是王耀。是出于熟稔的自然而然，像默默关心着在旁演练过数次，才终于在最适时的节点朝他伸出手，不偏不倚能让他微微借力，从玩闹后的一时眩晕里恢复过来。

王濠镜便在这个时候说了谢谢，他抬脸睁眼，像习惯般看向身边，又并不意外地触到王耀。王耀瞥到了他安静无言的眼神，转了角度，发现那顶圣诞帽边上沾到彩纸飞屑，小心拨开发丝间亮晶晶的小彩片，刚触到头发便知又是一次不由自主，只能先凭惯有的熟悉亲近动作，理好后再作出维持礼貌距离的表象。

王濠镜好像还在看他，王耀在对视中一愣，镜片后的那双眼睛，比微笑平淡，又比冷静有温度，王濠镜恰巧在这时眨了眼，接着便被聚会里的某几个人叫着名字、因而带笑地，在王耀面前转过头去应声。

圣诞帽上的毛球一晃一晃，王耀看着那轻微晃动的弧度，猜测这大概是自己最后一次能与他这样对视，后来也真的再没有近距离持续做朋友的机会。

其实那一晚与王耀同届的成员并不多，大多还是王濠镜那一届的主力和他们带的后辈；王耀与更小一些的成员们不算特别熟悉，但也因几次活动的组织而混了些脸熟，但聚会氛围里人自然都是堆在熟识面孔旁的。这样也好，王耀与同届老朋友碰杯，看着自己也带过一阵的学弟成了会被学弟学妹簇拥的可靠前辈，这样就不会有人留意到他自己的目光到底落在谁身上，现在贪多一点能让目光粘连的肆意，之后再不愿这样了。

在学生会谈熟识的初始大多源于不同项目策划里前前后后的来往，但投缘一事很玄妙，王耀确实没想过自己会成为前后辈故事里的主角，但同样确定的是他很乐意与王濠镜谈天，从学业到近况，像每一对朋友。摆在对方面前的四年求学时光还很有新鲜感，那份由修养透出的沉稳，与还显青涩的展望碰到一起，竟也让王耀觉得很吸引，因而控制不住地又想对他更照顾些。

更照顾更在意的发现便是，对方的悟性和适应力果然很好，王耀没来由地想叹气摇头，这个学弟已经可以把路走得很好了，而王濠镜依旧很看重他吐露的想法。以前有过的说法是，某前辈相中王耀那份精打细算的潜质，过后一段时间果然在外联部站稳了脚跟，而王耀在王濠镜面前才终于卸一点“耍嘴皮子”的架子，沉默地任啤酒或别的饮料淹没，抬起脸才发现王濠镜在看他。

王耀突然感到自己有异样的心惊，按压过后才听清王濠镜在关心地问他：怎么突然叹气？  
王耀思绪飞转，半真半假地搪塞，或许还带着自身难觉察的沮丧和惆怅：年轻人这么优秀，老人家自愧不如哇。

等王濠镜端详了一阵、再带笑地转回去，说这又是在开什么玩笑啊，王耀总算扶稳了自己的呼吸，轻了怕飘忽，重了又怕刻意，很久之后才恍然晓得那背后究竟意味着什么。

有人轻松时，必然有人慎重对待。人与人之间情绪的空隙在于心绪永远无法一致同频，他确实还愿意离开图书馆后与王濠镜吃顿饭，话题范围仍然可以跳脱，或干脆只听旁桌的絮语声响，再等王濠镜说上几句。过去那些于他难能可贵的放松时刻，在之前尚可算端倪，在之后便一下就钻进王耀心里成为不能回避的包袱，因为对他不再止于普通学弟，普通朋友，另一边却非要想着把自己限定在过往的界限里，不愿踏出。

他开始一再回想过去王濠镜与前任分手时被他撞见握着啤酒罐发呆的样子，他无意窥探前因，只为被自己发现后敛起表情的学弟感到抱歉。他现在也摸着边沿沉默不语，好像只想站在划定的范围里看王濠镜继续留下出色亮眼的痕迹，过着自己的节奏而不受侵扰。

王耀想着可以缓慢退后，时间点也正好，报告和实习从准备到结束已足够让他忙很久，连内心应对说辞也提前安排好：总有那么些人只陪着你走一段，所以，只做与他同行的那一小撮人也可以了。

但说辞也高估自己，心跳和眼神无法预知并控制，或许又因王耀还存一点再看上一眼的心思，那年的圣诞聚餐，王耀还是觉得难以控制。

直到同届成员提议叫上其他人吃一顿毕业散伙饭当告别，预热的KTV环节里，王耀看见王濠镜与周围几人坐在另一头，在拿着果汁碰杯的时候靠过来，明明灭灭的彩光下隔着那么多人对他们说前程似锦，才终于预示了日后二人通讯软件上的留言与招呼，都将隔着群组的距离。

王耀不能说自己不遗憾，他回想过去生起退让的怯意，可能很多事就差那么一点，倘若学业事业能有幸靠再用劲来弥补，情愫却不能。事实果真如此，他确实连喜欢了这么久的人都得不到，即便当时也是后知后觉了很久——依旧不行，他早就把那份心力放弃掉了。往事不敢追，他只能这么想。

雨势大了起来，有点狠，拍着车窗，点点道道水迹逐渐绵延，先前形状被拉扯得歪扭的贴画也因此以色块的形式整合拼贴起来。在迷糊困倦里感到疑惑的王耀短暂回过神来，看向窗外，发现街景并没有比之前移动多少，他摁亮手机屏幕确认时间，公交车在这个站点堵了约摸十分钟，看上去还要再塞上一段时间。

想到这些阻滞，王耀不禁叹气，在心里难控制的叹息长长地呼出，为着倦意里过去一两年的旧事，以及今晚必然被缩减的休息时长。

王耀想继续偏头倚向车窗瞌睡，但眼皮已没再打架，干巴巴睁着眼，看玻璃上车外闪烁灯光与车内人影的层叠。他很快觉得无趣，旋即偏过头，发现正好站他座位一旁的青年，拿着的伞在他脚边滴出小片痕迹。

他又有些惊讶，因为很快认出来这人似乎穿着与地铁口擦肩撞过的那位同样式的长大衣。

他抬起脸，恰巧与面前这位乎正欲开口的青年人对上了视线。眼前人抓着扶手，还带一点总算上车站定的着急，调整着呼吸；见王耀在看过来，眼镜后那双王耀一度很熟悉的眉眼，终于如释重负地，对他笑了起来。

FIN.

冬季夜晚适合与故人重逢，然后重新开始。

2020.12.26


End file.
